


two a.m.

by deartomhardy



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idk what to tag this??? not much to say, Just loads of disgusting fluff, Tickling, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night and find your boyfriend reading scripts.





	two a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry, still working on sunkissed. x
> 
> (also, this has not been edited so excuse any errors)

Disorientation. That’s what you felt when you first woke up with the covers kicked by your feet and your cheek mushed against the soft pillow. You blinked a few times, trying to remember how you’d fallen asleep in the first place, wondering what the clock was. It must’ve been pretty early into the night because it was still eerily dark outside when you turned your body around, your shirt riding up when you flipped yourself over to lay on your back.

You moaned in exhaustion, bringing a hand up to wipe at your face before you glanced over to the empty spot on the bed where Tom should’ve been sleeping. It was still intact, his pillow had no indent and that was enough for you to piece everything together. He hadn’t gone to bed yet.

It was two a.m you noted, when you pressed down the homebutton of your phone, squinting at the light. You’d pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s head three hours earlier, leaving him to read his script in peace on the couch as you went to bed. But you didn’t realize that he’d stay up so late and suddenly you were missing the warmth of his skin and the weight of his body next to you.

You stood up, ignoring the momentary dizziness that overtook your senses as you padded out of the bedroom, walking down the hallway so you could get to the living area where you were sure he was still residing.

Your suspicions were right, you realized, when you rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table with only the lamp by his side turned on and the light illuminating the room with the sound muted. He was wiggling his toes absentmindedly as he read over the script in his hands, one hand rubbing at his stubble and you couldn’t help the smile creeping on your face when you saw the pinched eyebrows and the focused stare from the side.

He hadn’t noticed you yet and you debated whether you should scare him or announce yourself, going for the latter as you stepped into his view. His head shot up and a smile stretched his lips when he saw you walking towards him cautiously, pajama bottoms too long for your legs and one of his old shirts dangling from your upperbody. Your hair was standing on end and it made his heart thrum inside his chest.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” He asked, voice gentle as he placed the script down on his chest. His body ached and he probably had to stand up and stretch but you were coming his way and he’d be damned if he moved one inch.

You straddled his groin gently, almost sighing when you felt his arms sneak around your waist to lock themselves around your body, like an automatic reaction. You carded a hand through his hair, pushing the longer strands back from his forehead.

“Isn’t that what I should be asking you?” You gave him a slow smile when one of his hands began wandering, stroking your shoulder before it made its way down your bare arm.

“Mm,” He grunted, grabbing your warm hand in his. “Still got a few pages left.”

“That’s what you said three hours ago.” You reminded him. “You should take a break, come back to bed with me.”

Tom gave you a smile, bringing one of your hands to rest on his cheek. The skin dimpled underneath your palm as he smiled and you couldn’t look away when he pressed a sweet kiss to your palm, holding your hand like it was made of glass.

“I’ve been pushing it back for two days now, love.” He said. “I should’ve read this ages ago but someone has been distracting me.”

You willed yourself not to flush at his insinuation, thinking back to the last three days where you’d locked yourself up in the apartment. He’d been gone for three months and once he came back, you were unwilling to let him go. And he was perfectly fine with it, enjoying the late night movies with you in bed, only leaving the safe space you’d created to cook in the kitchen before you’d walk out and distract him. Those times often ended up with you flat on your back on the counter with him mounting you. You’d been insatiable, but so had he.

“I have not.” You pinched his cheek, earning a laugh from him. “You’re the one walking around, pinching my bum every chance you get, cheeky.”

“How can I not when your arse is hanging out from those tiny shorts, love?” He tickled your side with a laugh, watching your face as it scrunched up into a giggle. You fell against him, hands grabbing his to stop him from tickling you any further. “Lookin’ so delicious I could eat you all up.”

“I think you have,” You giggled shyly into his neck. “Twice today.”

A puff of air hit your ear as he laughed, winding his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him in a more reclining position before his hands went up your back, drawing lazy circles over your shirt.

“Mhm, I don’t need a reminder.” He nodded his head gently as if to not shake you too much. “Got your o-face burnt in my memory, don’t I?”

A startled laugh left your lips and you punched his shoulder gently, making his body shake with his own giggle.

“Bite me.” You huffed with no real malice to your voice.

“If you insist.”

He was quick to turn his head and press his face against your neck, biting your pulsepoint gently in a way that had you laughing and squirming, your body getting confused by the painful pleasure of being bitten and tickled. A low growl left his lips, making his lips vibrate against the delicate skin of your neck and it tickled you to the point where you started squirming away from him, uncontrollable laughter spilling from your lips. He held you safely as you pushed at him, settling back into his previous position. Tom’s eyes tracked you as you tilted your head up from his shoulder so you could look him in the eye, narrowing your own at him as your mouth pursed in distaste.

“Are you coming back to bed or no?” You sounded a little out of breath and it made Tom grin. “I won’t accept this assault.”

“Oi, I only did what you asked.” He protested, eyebrows shooting up. “What the lady wants, the lady gets.”

You laughed, settling back with your head on his shoulders.

“Can I have my script back, love? Or are you holding it hostage?” He asked gently, voice going soft.

You bit back a smile, briefly considering it so he could go to bed and snuggle up to you. But you were getting quite sleepy and comfortable on his lap, and he wasn’t complaining. So you stuck your hand between the two of you, fishing out the thick stack of papers so he could grab it from your hold. He pressed a silent kiss to your temple as a thanks, and you preened at the small action.

It went silent after that as he went back to reading. Your eyes focused on his hands and the bracelets around his wrist, the metal glinting as it caught the light of the lamp in the corner. His soft breathing against your hair and the rhytmic rise and fall of his chest slowly lulled you, your eyes going droopy.

You’d get startled awake whenever he’d grunt, so focused on the script that he didn’t realize he was making noise, and it’d make you smile lazily as you closed your eyes yet again, falling into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! - http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
